


Noc v lese

by Naerikil



Category: Merlin (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Mordred si vyjel na vyjížďku a v lese potkal cizince.
Relationships: Arthur/Mordred
Kudos: 1





	Noc v lese

**Author's Note:**

> Mordredovi chybí v životě nějaká silná mužská figura. Když ji neměl jako otce, začal ji hledat jinak.

Mordred si přehodil tašku přes rameno a doufaje, že se mu povede opustit hrad bez povšimnutí, vykročil ke dveřím svého pokoje a odtud nejkratší cestou ven. U každého rohu se zastavil a chvíli poslouchal, jestli za ním neuslyší nějaké hlasy, především jeho matky nebo toho skřeta. Už sbíhal schody vedoucí na nádvoří a říkal si, jaké měl dneska štěstí, když v tom se ozval hlas.  
"Mordrede!" křikla na něj jeho matka. "Kam to jdeš?"  
Mladý muž se otočil a u vstupu do místnosti uviděl svou matku a tetu Mab, která pomalu scházela schody k němu.  
"Projet se," odpověděl zcela po pravdě.  
"Kdy se vrátíš?"  
"Nevím... Za dva tři dny…"  
"Tak na to zapomeň. Víš, že nemám ráda, když se takto sebereš a na několik dní zmizíš!"  
A přesně proto doufal, že se mu podaří dostat se z hradu bez vědomí matky. Neměl náladu na ten její hraný zájem o něj.  
Otočil se na Mab, která už byla skoro u něj. "Tetičko?" zeptal se s nadějí v hlase.  
„Ale jistěže můžeš, drahoušku," pohladila ho po vlasech. "Jen na sebe buď opatrný.“  
Poděkoval jí šťastným úsměvem a nechal se od ní ještě jednou pohladil to vlasech. Dělala to ráda a jemu se ten projev náklonnosti taky líbil. Pak seběhl schody ke svému koni.  
„Mab!“ slyšel nespokojený hlas své matky.  
"Co?" rozhodila rukama. "Má už věk na to, aby se začal učit, jak se o sebe postarat sám.“

Mordred na takové několikadenní vyjížďky jezdíval převážně kvůli matce. Jednak dělal něco, co bylo proti její vůli, a to se mu vždycky líbilo, a jednak se nemusel dívat na to, jek se pořád lepí na toho skřeta. Nikdy ho neměl rád. Vždycky mu kazil radost z návštěvy tetičky Mab. Už se nemohl dočkat, až ho vezme do své říše, jak mu to vždycky slibovala. Frik zůstane s jeho matkou a on bude mít konečně tetu jenom pro sebe. A bude moct tvořit příšery. Na to se těšil snad ze všeho nejvíc.  
Bylo ráno třetího dne jeho vyjížďky. Zajel trošku dál, než měl původně v plánu, takže to vypadalo, že se vrátí nejdřív zítra odpoledne, ale spíš až k večeru. Nechal si nachystat zásoby na tři dny a už mu mnoho jídla nezbylo, naštěstí většinu cesty jel kolem říčky, takže voda nebyla problém. Tetičky mu navíc vždycky dávala kouzelný prášek, kterým vmžiku mohl rozdělat oheň i za deště, takže při nejhorším by se mohl pokusit si něco upéct. S lukem uměl perfektně, takže v lovení problém neviděl. Stahováním z kůže a přípravou už si moc jistý nebyl, a tak se pro jistotu rozhodl zbylým jídlem šetřit.  
Pomalu se začínalo smrákat. Jel po lesní cestě a rozhlížel se, kde by našel nějaké místo na přespání. Najednou se odnikud vynořil jezdec na koni a prosvištěl kolem něj. Mordredův kůň sebou neklidně zacukal, vzepjal se na zadních nohách, shodil svého pána a dal se na útěk. Toho si Mordred všiml až po chvíli, protože prvních pár okamžiků mu mysl zaměstnávala strašlivá bolest z tržné rány kousek pod kolenem.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ slyšel hlas mezi duněním kopyt.  
„Více méně,“ odpověděl, když jezdec přijel k němu a seskočil.  
„Omlouvám se. Asi jsem ti splašil koně. Pojedu ho hled…“  
„Vrátí se. Občas má svoji hlavu.“ Otřel si zakrvavené prsty do mechu. „Jen to bude možná trošku trvat…“  
„Ukaž,“ klekl si k němu a zadíval se mu na nohu. „Chtělo by to zastavit krvácení a ovázat.“ Rozhlédl se okolo. „Můžeš chodit? Tam u toho vyvráceného stromu přespíme.“ Pomohl mu na nohy. „Nenechám tě tady přes noc samotného bez ničeho,“ odpověděl na jeho nechápavý výraz.  
Mordred opíraje se o neznámého belhal ke stromu. Nerad si to připouštěl, ale byl rád, že tu s ním zůstane. Přece jen strávit noc uprostřed lesa, úplně sám, bez zásob, bez ohně…  
Muž mu pomohl se posadit a Mordred si ho konečně mohl pořádně prohlédnout. Byl vysoký, rozhodně vyšší než on, měl blonďaté kudrnaté vlasy a ne moc upravený plnovous. Hvízdl a hned za ním přiklusal jeho kůň. Sáhl do tašky, co měl u sedla, a vytáhl obvaz, kterým mu v rychlosti ovázal ránu.  
"Prozatím to necháme tak. Půjdu se porozhlédnout po okolí a zkusím najít nějaké bylinky a taky něco k jídlu.“  
Mordred se za ním díval, když odcházel.  
Věděl o svém původu, věděl, že ho stvořila teta Mab a že ho nechala rychle vyrůst, aby měl co nejdřív sílu splnit své poslání. Bylo u něj normální, že se měnil velmi rychle. I dospívání u něj proběhlo mrknutím oka. V jednu chvíli byl ještě dítě a v druhou už muž. Teda aspoň po fyzické stránce. Krátce po tom, co jeho tělo dospělo a co o tom začalo na prostěradle nechávat svědectví, k němu do pokoje přišla spoře oděná služebná, pravděpodobně na rozkaz jeho matky. Mordred ji tehdy poslal pryč. Měl jistou představu, co by tak od něj mohla chtít, ale jeho to zaprvé vůbec nelákalo a zadruhé měl důležitější věci na práci. Zrovna si totiž kreslil příšery, které chtěl udělat, až ho teta vezme k sobě do své říše. Trvalo asi rok, než jako muž začal i myslet, než zjistil, jak příjemné bylo se sám sebe dotýkat. Zpočátku u toho zkoušel myslet právě na tu skoro nahou služebnou a nějaký účinek to mělo, jenže potom na hrad přišel kovář z nedaleké vesnice, aby tu něco opravil. Byl to první mladý muž, kterého Mordred kdy viděl. Do té doby se s nikým mimo hrad nesetkal a ve okolí doma na hradě měl pouze tři muži, kterým táhlo na šedesát, a pak Frika.  
Věděl, že existují případy, kdy se mužům líbí jiní muži, jeho matka se o tom kdysi bavila s Frikem. Řekla, že jí to přijde odporné, nicméně to Mordreda nijak netrápilo. Co si myslela jeho matka ho vůbec nezajímalo. Důležité pro něj bylo, že teta Mab na to tehdy řekla, že ji tyto lidské věci vůbec nezajímají.  
Od té doby myslel už jen na toho kováře, a když mu to časem bylo málo, vysnil si jiné pohledné muže. Bývali obvykle starší než on, vyšší, větší, zkušenější, rozhodní a silní… Přesný opak jediné mužské postavy, která ho provázela celý život. Hnusilo se mu, jak se Frik před Mab a jeho matkou plazil.  
p>Mordred občas přemýšlel, jaké by to bylo mít otce. Ne nezbytně toho pravého, stačil by někdo, kdo by v jeho životě jako otec figuroval. Jaké by to bylo nemít v sobě magii, díky které tak nějak přirozeně uměl jezdit na koni a ovládat každou zbraň. Jaké by to bylo, kdyby ho to všechno učil otec, silný a moudrý muž… Přesně takový, o jakých teď Mordred snil, když večer ležel v posteli a ještě se mu nechtělo spát.  
Ten cizinec ho rozechvíval přesně tak, jak to dělali muži v jeho představách.  
Z myšlenek ho vytrhlo zašustění listů. Podíval se směrem, odkud přišel zvuk, a uviděl zajíce. Pomalu sáhl k opasku, kde měl dýku, a jedním dobře mířeným hodem ho zabil.  
Cizinec se objevil záhy. Nesl nějaké natrhané rostliny.  
„Pomohou zastavit krvácení a zabrání infekci. Cestou jsem potkal zajíce. Škoda, utekl mi, mohli jsme si ho dát k večeři… Ale minul jsem keř s borůvkami, tak se tam pak ještě vrátím a nějaké nasbírám.“  
"Tam,“ kývl hlavou. Cizinec se otočil tím směrem a udiveně vytáhl obočí.  
„To jsi ho dokázal zabít nožem na takovou vzdálenost?“ divil se a měřil si ho pohledem. „Opravdu obdivuhodný výkon,“ řekl uznale a Mordreda ta pochvala zahřála tam, kde předpokládal, že by lidé měli mít srdce.  
„Rozdělej oheň a já ho mezi tím stáhnu a vykuchám.“ Podal mu křesadlo a šel pro králíka.  
Mordred křesadlo znal, ale v rukou ho držel poprvé. Díky tetě si na hradě s ohněm nemuseli dělat starosti, stejně tak jako s jídlem, úklidem a vůbec vším. Spousta věcí, které běžní lidé dělali, aby vůbec přežili, mu byla cizí.  
Neznámý se podivil, když se vrátil a oheň ještě nehořel.  
„Podle oblečení a mluvy předpokládám, že máš okolo sebe dost lidí, kteří se o oheň postarají,“ řekl a naskládal na hromádku suché listí a klacíky, „ale vydat se sám do lesů a neumět si rozdělat oheň je přinejmenším velmi nerozumné. Podívej, není to těžké.“ Dobře naučeným pohybem vykřesal několik jisker. „Zkus si to.“  
Po několika neúspěšným pokusech Mordred poprvé v životě rozdělal oheň. A napadlo ho, že takto nějak by to mohlo vypadat, kdyby ho jeho otec vzal s sebou do lesa a ukázal mu, jak se o sebe postarat. Díval se, jak neznámý rychlými pohyby rozřízl břicho zajíce a zbavil ho vnitřností. Cítil z něj mnoho zkušeností a velmi mu to imponovalo. Nemohl z něj spustit oči, a když se jejich pohledy střetly, zjistil, že klopí zrak, což doposud snad nikdy neudělal.  
Napíchl zajíce na provizorně připravený rožeň a požádal Mordreda, aby si sundal kalhoty. Obvaz trochu zmírnil krvácení, ale úplně ho nezastavil. Do rána by se látka k ráně přilepila, a kdyby ji strhli, mohli by obnovit krvácení.  
Zranění bylo až pod kolenem, takže si Mordred mohl nechat aspoň spodní kalhoty. A to bylo dobře, aspoň trochu kryly to, jak jeho tělo reagovalo na cizincovy doteky, když mu ránu potíral mastí, přikládal k ní bylinky, ovazoval ji a přitom rukou občas zbloudil až na jeho stehno.  
Když byl cizinec s prací hotov, Mordred přes vlasy, které mu padaly do čela, viděl, jak pomalu zvedá oči. Doslova cítil, jak se mu pohled zasekl na jeho klíně a odtud rychle vyletěl k jeho obličeji. Okamžitě stočil oči stranou a cítil, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce. Už tak docela zběsilý dech se ještě zrychlil, když ucítil, jak široká a lehce se chvějící dlaň klouže po vnitřní straně stehna výš a výš… V tu chvíli, kdy ji ucítil na místech, kde se ho ještě nikdy nikdo cizí nedotýkal, na tváři ho zašimraly vousy a on dostal své úplně první políbení. V první chvíli byl zaskočený a nevěděl, co má dělat, ale velmi rychle se dal dohromady, pootevřel rty a pak už se jen snažil napodobovat.  
Jedna ruka se mu třela o vzrušení a druhá ho pevně držela za zátylek, prsty se mu probírala vlasy a pak ho donutila natočit hlavu, aby se cizinec mohl rty dostat k jeho krku. To byl další pocit, který Mordred nikdy nezažil a který se mu líbil snad ještě víc než polibek na rty. Pocit drsných vousů a něžných polibků na jemné kůži ho úplně rozechvíval. Skoro byl až rád, že ruka, co měl mezi nohama, opustila své místo. Všechny ty nové pocity byly tak silné, že se obával, že si je nedokáže vychutnávat už moc dlouho.  
Spíš jen tak napůl cítil, že se mu cizinec dobývá i pod vrchní část oblečení. Než se nedál, měl hrudník holý, za boky ho pevně držely dvě silné ruce a na hrudi opět cítil tu sladkou kombinaci škrábání vousů a žhavých polibků. Posouvaly se pozvolna dolů, stál níž, najednou už nebyly na hrudníku, ale na břiše a vypadalo to, že se nemíní zastavit. Zastavily se u lemu kalhot, ale jen než se cizincovi podařilo je sundat. Pak udělaly skok a Mordred ucítil vlhko a teplo kolem svého pulzujícího orgánu. Zatočila se mu hlava. Slastné pocity byly skoro až nesnesitelné a on věděl, že dýl než pár krátkých chvil to už nedokáže vydržet. Zvedl se na loktech a otevřel pusu, aby ho upozornil, ale už bylo moc pozdě. Stačil jeden pohled na rty, které ho doslova hltaly. Cizinec nevypadal nijak pohoršeně, ani se neodtáhl a dopřál tak Mordredovi ještě intenzivnější prožitek.  
Mordred ještě nikdy v životě nezažil nic podobného. Když to dělal sám, bylo to příjemné, ale nikdy ne tak, aby se mu točila hlava, měl před očima temno a přestal vnímat všechno okolo.  
Nestačil se vzpamatoval úplně, když ho cizinec znovu políbil. Bylo to zvláštní, cítit sám sebe z jeho úst. Nebylo to nic, co by si za normálním okolností dvakrát užíval, ale teď, když mu v těle ještě doznívaly dozvuky slasti, když na tváři cítil vousy a boky mu drtily silné ruce, mu to přišlo jako nejskvělejší věc na světě. První polibek byl spíš zkusmý, lehce ostýchavý a připravený kdykoli ustat, ale tento byl dravý a nemilosrdný. Mordred byl až překvapený, jak moc se mu to líbilo.  
Cizinec se pohnul a ruce z Mordredových boků zmizely. Pootevřel oči a přes světlé kudrliny, které mu trochu zacláněly, viděl, jak se nad ním cizinec na jedné ruce vzpírá a druhou má v klíně.  
„Co všechno chceš?“ zeptal se tiše a zadýchaně.  
„Všechno,“ vydechl. Neznělo to ani zdaleka tak sebejistě, jak by si přál. I když to bylo stejně asi jedno, tomu cizincovi muselo být už dávno jasné, že je nezkušený.  
Jeho odpověď neznámého nejspíš potěšila, protože se celý zachvěl a pak se mu dychtivě přisál na rty.  
„Zezačátku to nemusí být úplně příjemné, může to i trošku bolet,“ zašeptal mu u ucha hlasem, který se třásl nedočkavostí. „Ale stačí se jen uvolnit, na nic nemyslet… věřit mi, že ti neudělám schválně nic, co by nemělo být pěkné…“  
Mordred neměl nejmenší potuchy, co ho čeká, a přestože se s tím mužem setkal sotva před třemi hodinami a ani neznal jeho jméno, měl pocit, že mu může důvěřovat.  
Viděl, že se natáhl pro nádobu, ve které měl léčivou mast. Nechápal, k čemu ji teď potřebuje, ale záhy se to dozvěděl. Škubl sebou a měl v plánu se odtáhnout, ale cizinec si ho přidržel na místě.  
„Chvilku vydrž. Je to zvláštní pocit, já vím, ale za chvilku si zvykneš a bude to lepší.“  
A měl pravdu. Cizincovy nenasytné polibky na krku mu na chvíli odvedly pozornost a pak si najednou uvědomil, že už se nesnaží odtáhnout, ale naopak se prstu sám nastavuje. Když přibyl druhý, nepříjemný pocit odezněl mnohem rychleji. Při třetím Mordredovi došlo, co bude asi následovat pak. A i když ho ta představa trochu děsila, mnohem víc ho lákala.  
Cizinec byl i přes svou očividnou nedočkavost velmi opatrný a skutečně se snažil Merdredovi nezpůsobovat víc bolesti, než bylo nezbytně nutné.  
Vždycky se mu protivilo, jak jeho matka hekala na celý hrad, když spala s tím skřetem. A teď dělal úplně to samé. Nemohl si pomoct, ta rozkoš byla prostě příliš silná. Zkoušel si dát ruku na pusu, ale jednak to příliš nefungovalo a jednak mu ji cizinec dával pryč. No a od chvíle, kdy mu mužova ruka klesla mezi nohy, už mu bylo úplně jedno, že ho slyší celý les.  
Několik silných přírazů ho přeneslo přes okraj slastného uvolnění, na kterém ho cizinec svými doteky a polibky nechal balancovat až nelidsky dlouho. Napůl vnímal, že se starší muž svalil vedle něj a ztěžka oddechoval.  
Do pořádku se dal každý sám, zcela mlčky. V tichosti pojedli, uložili a bez jediného slova si ho pak cizinec uprostřed noci vzal ještě jednou.  
Když se ráno probudili, kousek opodál stál Mordredův kůň.  
Cizinec Mordredovi zkontroloval zranění, které se díky magii, kterou v sobě měl, hojilo velmi rychle. Rozloučili se, jako kdyby se předchozího dne vůbec nic nestalo. Mordred chvíli zapřemýšlel, že by se ho zeptal aspoň na jméno, ale pak to neudělal. Proč taky… Už se nejspíš nikdy neuvidí.  
Cizinec mu popřál šťastnou cestu a odjel.

„Ty kulháš?“ byla první věta, kterou od matky slyšel.  
„Spadl jsem z koně,“ utrousil a snažil se co nejdřív dostat z místnosti, kde se na jeho matku lepil Frik. Měl v plánu jít do svého pokoje, umýt se a trochu si odpočinou. Už tam skoro byl, když v tom…  
„Mordrede,“ odlovila ho tiše Mab, když ji míjel. „Pojď ke mně.“  
Poslechl a přešel k ní k oknu.  
„Dnešní noc jsi strávil s mužem,“ řekla. Neznělo to nijak pohoršeně, překvapeně ani nic podobného. Spíš potěšeně.  
Mordred neměl před tetou nikdy žádné tajnosti, ale zrovna toto by si raději nechal pro sebe. Ale když už o tom věděla, nemělo cenu zapírat.  
Spokojeně se usmála. „Ten muž,“ doslova zavrněla, „byl to Artuš.“  
Trhl sebou. Ten neznámý cizinec… že byl jeho otec?  
„Jen si to představ,“ pokračovala dál nadmíru potěšeně. „Ten jeho výraz, až tě uvidí a zjistí, kdo jsi. Syn, který vzešel z hříchu. A se kterým další hřích spáchal, a to snad i závažnější. Nebude to kouzelné?“  
Celý život ho vychovávali k tomu, že má být Artušova zkáza. A on jí chtěl být, protože to bylo jeho životní poslání. Jenže… on chtěl zničit toho imaginárního, nekonkrétního Artuše. Ne toho milého mladého muže z lesa.  
„Jistě, tetičko…“ odpověděl tiše.


End file.
